Come Back Home
by Serena2
Summary: A songfic to the Kid Rock song "Picture". Ron and Hermione are apart and missing each other. Will memories and regret bring them back together?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Ron, Hermione, or the song in here, "Picture" by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. _

_A/N: I changed the lyrics slightly in some parts, but I doubt anyone will even notice. Read and review!_

**Come Back Home **by Serena

Ron was lying on his back, finding that it was the only comfortable position on the lumpy hotel bed. He heard the shower running in the bathroom, and vaguely realized the girl, Ro-something… Rosa… well, whatever her name was, had said that she was going to go clean up. It wasn't important. He reached over for his wallet, like he always did at this time, and opened it up, taking out a picture. It was slightly worn, but the girl in it never ceased to make his heart beat a little bit faster. 

_Living my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days  
Been fueling up on shots of whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Oh I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
  
_ The memories came flooding back, like they always did, along with the guilt. Only her picture could have this affect on him. The rest of the time he was a shell, completely devoid of emotions, even when he had to fake them – which was usually when he was with Harry. He knew his best friend was worried, but for the most part he had him fooled. Nobody knew, not even Hermione herself. After all, he was an Auror. He couldn't afford to show weakness.   
But then again, wasn't that how he'd lost her to begin with? 

_Her eyes shone in the moonlight poring through the window. It wasn't a happy shine, however. Ron knew that she was fighting back tears.   
"I can't believe even you can be this insensitive," she said angrily.   
"I can't believe you can be this over-emotional," he snapped as he shoved clothes into a suitcase. "You know I have to go; throwing a tantrum isn't going to solve anything."  
"I'm not throwing a tantrum, and I'm not trying to hold you back! But I don't understand why you signed on for this. Didn't we risk our necks enough in 7 years at Hogwarts?"  
He stopped packing abruptly and turned to face her, unable to suppress his irritation. "What would you have me do, Hermione? Work for the Ministry in the department of Bloody Boring Shit? Waste away behind a desk? Wait, I've got it! Maybe _your_ department can hire me!"  
The next thing he knew, his cheek was burning, but not nearly as much as the way Hermione's eyes were – she glared at him, and he thought that if her eyes had turned red at that moment, it would have been very appropriate. The force of her slap made him stagger back a little bit, and he put his hand to his face, wincing.   
"Sorry," he mumbled. "I… I didn't mean it."  
"Yes you did," she said simply, her eyes no longer blazing. "I'm sorry if you think my job is boring. I'm sorry if I don't want to go on mad adventures like you and Harry. I'm sorry if I want to settle down and raise a family, and pay bills, and read too much...and be _normal_. But I'm done with it – I've had enough fear for one lifetime, I've been in enough life-or-death situations, and I've had enough of worrying whether or not you'll come home alive."_

Ron's eyes welled up at the memory, and he clenched his fist, angry at himself. When he came back from that mission he'd found he could only apparate to outside the door of the apartment they shared, and his key no longer worked. While he was gone Hermione had moved all his things into Harry's apartment. Nothing had hurt him more than being locked out of her life – except maybe the knowledge that it was his fault.   
They'd started speaking again some time after that, and were currently operating on a somewhat-friends basis. He'd seen other people, and so had she. Nevertheless, every night her picture still beckoned to him from his wallet.   
"Hey there," Rosie whispered seductively, coming out of the bathroom draped in a towel. She climbed into the bed with him and began kissing his neck. Another wave of guilt washed over him and he shoved the picture back into his wallet, throwing it carelessly on the floor. 

_I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you   
While I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her  
  
_Hermione frustratedly slammed down the phone again. Where the hell was he? Harry hadn't been much help either. "Last time he checked in, he was still staying at the Muggle hotel. If I talk to him, I'll tell him you're trying to reach him," he'd said, finishing up with the familiar sympathetic smile.   
_  
I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right_

She remembered the last time he'd left her. She'd promised herself, no more worrying, no more waiting up for him. She could move on with her life – and she had, just not emotionally. As much as she'd tried to distance herself, date other people, her heart still belonged to him. Even when she knew the reason why his phone was disconnected was because he was with another girl. She grabbed the wine bottle and poured herself another cup, holding his photograph in the other hand.   
_  
I've been waiting on you for a long time  
Filling up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights  
  
_A tear made its way down her face as she stared back at the blue eyes that grinned at her. She wiped it away quickly, angry at herself. _He doesn't love you anymore_, she told herself. _If he had, he would have stayed… _She rose from her seat at kitchen table, tiptoed into the bedroom and crawled into bed next to Boyfriend of the Month, Richard. Then realizing she still clutched the photo in her hand, she got up and walked over to her desk. Opening the fullest and messiest drawer, she slipped the picture in under an ocean of papers, resolving not to take it out again – maybe ever.   
_  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been   
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him  
  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him  
  
_ Ron walked down Diagon Alley, a few days later. They were headed towards Gringotts, where he needed to refill on gold so he could head to the bar later, when he saw her and stopped in his tracks.   
  
_I saw you yesterday with an old friend  
  
_ Harry smiled and hugged her first. There was a moment of awkwardness, then he stepped forward and hugged her as well. He hadn't seen her in quite some time – it was always easier to act like he didn't love her and they were just friends over the phone. _  
  
It was the same old same how have you been  
  
_"When did you get back?" she asked him, putting on a fake smile. She was resolved never to let him know how much she really missed him. _  
_"Oh, about three or four nights ago."  
  
She smiled, and couldn't help the next words from coming out. "It's good to see you again."  
_  
Since you've been gone my world's been dark and grey  
  
You reminded me of brighter days  
  
_In the warmth of her smile, Ron found himself remembering their times together – before he'd become an Auror, when they were just discovering their feelings for each other, and then when they'd graduated, and he'd opted to move in with her instead of with Harry. He remembered how they used to sit in front of the fire, she in his lap reading, him just content to hold her in his arms…_   
_ "Good to see you too, Mio—I mean, Hermione."   
She cleared her throat. "So, you boys staying in town for long?"  
            Harry shrugged. "I doubt it. There's still plenty of Death Eaters out there that need to be tracked down. You'd think with all the…"  
Ron stopped hearing Harry as Hermione's eyes met his. For a brief moment, nothing else existed – the world went away and there was only the two of them as they stared at each other.   
As he realized Harry had stopped talking, she broke the connection.   
"Well, I've got to go, or I'll be late," she said, looking at her watch. "It was great seeing you two again. Call me, and that means you too, Ron."  
_  
I hoped you were coming home to stay  
I was headed to work  
  
_ "I will," he lied, and watched her walk away. He continued his march to Gringotts.   
_  
I was off to drink you away  
  
_That night, Hermione sat down again at the kitchen table.   
_  
I thought about you for a long time  
  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
  
_ Ron lay on his back, staring at the ceiling of Harry's London apartment.   
  
_I can't understand why we're living life this way  
  
_Hermione got up and ran into her bedroom. She pulled out the desk drawer with a bang and sifted through piles and piles of papers.   
  
Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took the picture out and smoothed out its wrinkles.   
  
Finally, the floor was littered all around her but she held it in her hand.   
  
_I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
_Hermione's hand wavered over the receiver of the phone. She was working up the courage to call him when it rang.   "H-hello?"  
            There was a pause. "'Mione, it's me."  
"Ron," she breathed. "I was just about to call you."  
"Listen--"  
"I just--" they both started at the same time.   
She laughed shakily. "This is a little bit weird."  
"I know. Let me go first. I never... I want to apologize, really apologize for what I said to you that last night. I was a real prat, and I deserved that slap in the face."_   
_She smiled. "Yeah, you did." She paused to hear him laugh. "But it's okay… I forgive you."  
"Good. Second of all, I wanted to explain to you. Do you remember what you said to me that night?"  
"Er, could you be a little more specific?"  
"You said you didn't understand why I signed on for this. I'll tell you why – I was an idiot. I wanted to be a hero. We defeated Voldemort together, all three of us, but I still felt like a nobody. And every time I went off on another insane mission, I got this rush… like I was doing the right thing. Like I was making my family proud, making you proud… I didn't realize how much I was really leaving behind…"  
Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't speak.   
"…Mione? Say something, please."  
She closed her eyes, and one last tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away, and took a deep breathe. "Ron…" she said, then cleared her throat. "Do you… Do you want to come back home?"  
"…Yes. But only if you want me to."  
"I do."  
_ Click_, she heard.   
  
_I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you   
To come back home   
  
_-Pop!-  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped from her seat on the floor into his arms.   
"This time will be different, I swear," he whispered into her ear.   
"I'll try not to be so boring," she whispered back.   
He chuckled and pulled back slightly, to look into her eyes. Then his eyes moved to the mess on the floor and the picture lying on top of the pile. He smiled.   
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
_  
I just called to say I love you   
Come back home_


End file.
